Even Titans can Love
by ReinerBraun27
Summary: Book 11 and up of Manga! Berthold and Reiner are in Shiganashina district, hiding from the humans! WARNING: Contains MalexMale content!


Even Titans can Love: A ReinerxBerthold Fanfic

Shiganshina District

Reiner lay awake that night, staring at the sky, with almost no life. Why had this happened? Why were they on the run? Why were he and Berthold on the run? Why was everyone his enemy? Why…

Wait, he knew all of these answers. He asked and answered them every night. He thought about in his waking hours and in his nightmares at night. And they were all the same. He was tortured, but worse was the fact that Berthold was killed while trying to run, that he abandoned him, and he was left to die!

"Why was I such an idiot?" he silently sobbed to himself, or so he thought. He saw the small bundle of blankets, where the sleeping Berthold lay, shuffle and fall away, to reveal the beautiful man he knew since he was a child.

"What was that Reiner" Berthold said as he stretched and yawned. Reiner loved it when he woke up in the morning, although it was still night.

"Nothing," he said in a lying tone, and apparently Berthold caught on because he looked at him with a stern expression.

"Reiner, I know you inside and out. I know your weakness in both human and Titan form, and I know your strengths! I've been at your side since we were little. I think I can figure out when you're lying." Berthold said in a stern voice.

"Ha-ha, you sound like my mother, and yes I was lying. I was just thinking of how we- I got us in this mess, and the possible outcome, and-" he was cut short by Berthold's kiss.

"It wasn't your fault. I had just as much of a part in this attack as you did. I'm the real reason the Titans got into here. We BOTH did this, and you are not taking the blame for any of MY wrongdoings!" Berthold said in a stern voice, but a compassionate at the same time.

"Yea, but I was the reason they lost 3 districts, a wall, and just about 30 percent of the population, not to mention their counter attack. I'm the one that should be killed, not you! IM THE ONE THEY WANT!" Reiner was practically screaming now.

"Don't say that, I'm still a threat, so they want us both no matter what!" Berthold was getting scared now, with Reiner acting this way since the fall of Wall Maria. That's the entire reason why he was at the attack on Trost. He was too scared, too off since Wall Maria, he just couldn't!

"NO I'M-" Reiner was cut short again by Berthold's kiss again, but this time it was longer, more heartfelt, and more Berthold!

They kissed for a while, and soon released for lack of oxygen, with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Each man sat back in a sort of shock-amazement-joy. It took a few minutes before Reiner finally spoke.

"That was amazing," Reiner said, still in a sort of shock. He had imagined for many years on how kissing Berthold would be, but each time it was different and never as good as that!

"Yea, I've liked you ever since we were children! I never got the chance at camp to tell you how I felt and hell knows I could never do that inside of those walls. I can still remember the ropes they had, just hanging there, for a new victim-" Berthold seemed like he was choking on his own words, each one coming out like a wild gasp for air.

Reiner kissed Berthold's tear stricken face.

"We have nothing to fear anymore, were outside their domain. We make our own rules!" Reiner preached like a true traitor to humanity should.

"Really," Berthold sniffled "Then I guess I can do this," Berthold leapt at Reiner, and began wildly kissing him all over! From head to his neck, Reiner was soon covered in a mess of sloppy kisses from Berthold.

"Reiner," Berthold asked, "Do you even think we could go back? Do we still have a life back there? What about Annie? What about Eren? Do we finish what we started, or leave it rest." Berthold said, stopping for a few moments.

"I don't know. We ruined our lives, at what cost? We all risked our lives, and Annie paid that price," Reiner sounded like he was going to break down again, so Berthold placed another kiss on his cheek.

"We'll find a way, I promise," Berthold said. "We'll get Annie back, and we'll take Eren. Just like you said before, we will take anyone who stands in our way and crush them," Berthold said, curling up next to Reiner.

"I did say that, didn't I," Reiner said, trying to disturb Berthold.

"Yep, you did," Berthold said softly.

"Good night Berthold," Reiner said, but he knew the constant breathing meant he had already fallen asleep.

Reiner lied back down and stared at the sky, just as he'd been doing just a short time ago, and smiled. He now had nothing to worry about.

He fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
